Coin Under My Pillow
by various crimes
Summary: Kurama and Kuwabara walking through the forest. . . based on Disney's Robin Hood there is a foxy thief, a worried Kuwabara, and an angry Prince Hiei. Warnings Yaoi boyxboy, crossdressing Oo-de-Lally! Sherwood will never be the same.
1. A Fortune Teller's Fortune

A Fortune Teller's Fortune

It was on days like this one that Shuichi believed in God. He trotted ahead of his friend, his eyes sparkling and a pleased smile brightening his face. He waved his arm to tell his friend to step on it.

"Come on Little Kuwa, it's perfect!"

"I don't know about this Shuichi-"

"Ah don't be such a killjoy."

"But do we have to wear these?"

"Don't worry you look- nice, now hand me those clip-ons would you?" Kuwabara almost did a double take after Shuichi had finished tying a bandana around his head and fastened the gold hoop earrings onto his ears. He really _really_ looked like a girl. They both wore heavily padded bras under their slip on dresses. They grinned at each other before Little Kuwabara picked up a cheap crystal ball while Shuichi jumped up and down flapping his arms and calling in as inviting a voice as possible. They had practiced sounding like women earlier and agreed that Shuichi would do the talking. They stood at the edge of Sherwood Forest doing everything short of flashing the golden carriage that slowly made its way down the path.

"Fortunes, forecasts, lucky charms!" Shuichi called nearly panicking when the carriage had yet to stop. He searched his mind for something, anything to get it to stop. "First reading is free, yes absolutely free!" His voice nearly broke.

The young prince's ears pricked and he hastily flicked open the curtains blocking the window. His eyes were immediately drawn to two women standing on the side of the road; actually to one in particular with red hair half hidden by a hideous polka dotted bandana. Her mesmerizing green eyes glittered as they alighted on the prince and she winked slowly at him. The prince swallowed and called for the carriage to halt immediately.

"Good day ladies, how may I be of service?" He asked standing in the doorway of the carriage. The steward lowered the steps should the prince wish to mingle more closely with his subjects.

"Oh my, it is quite an honor to meet a person such as yourself your highness." Shuichi wasted no time in the art of flattery.

"No the honor is mine." He gazed down with such an intense look that Kuwabara blushed for his friend. The Prince glanced away and held out his hand. "I give you permission to kiss the royal hand." He said haughtily but his face seemed slightly pink.

"You are too kind." Shuichi answered walking up with his hips swaying and his eyes locked onto the prince, he had this in the bag.

He held the hand lightly with thin fingers and caressed it while whispering in his ear. The Prince's face turned even redder and he coughed. Kuwabara wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Shuichi had said. Shuichi ducked his head kneeling on one knee and finally kissing the prince's ring covered hand. Kuwabara also kissed the prince's hand, only quickly and without any eye batting. Shuichi motioned for his accomplice to stay outside as he was allowed entrance into the carriage. The prince raised a brow and Shuichi linked an arm through his leading him further into the luxurious space.

"It's more cozy this way, don't you think so your highness?"

"Indeed." Shuichi giggled loudly and made another hand gesture behind his back. That meant the crystal ball would be needed later, Kuwabara sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how long Shuichi could play on the prince's libido before his identity was revealed.

"Do you mind if I close the curtains?" Shuichi asked moving to close them, he glanced over his shoulder with the curtain in hand.

"Yes it's fine with me." The prince said in a bored voice, gracelessly falling onto the seat he had occupied earlier.

"And the lantern?"

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"Because we need complete darkness if I'm to read your fortune."

"Yes, you're right, go ahead." Shuichi had to stand up on a covered basket to reach the lantern that hung from the ceiling. His blue dress slipped up, revealing a bit more of a pale leg. The prince drank in the sight before the candle was blown out. He heard a soft thump as the fortune teller stepped down from the basket and then another squishing noise when she sat down on the same basket. The Prince was a bit unsettled that the woman was sitting on one of his little treasure piles, but he didn't want to draw her attention to it.

"You may sit on the chair if you would like." The Prince offered brusquely. Shuichi brushed their knees together,

"It works better if we are in contact with each other."

"I see."

"Give me your hands, please." She ordered him, and he was surprised that he didn't mind obeying the command. "Oh my, oh my goodness!"

"What, what is it!" The Prince exclaimed forcing himself to remain still and not pull back his arms.

"I see. Prince Hiei, I see . . ."

"What?"

"Um . . . it's hard to read, the lines are too crossed."

"What do you mean?"

"It could mean that you are going to live a long prosperous life or that you're going to die in the very near future."

"What!" Prince Hiei stood up angrily and crossed his arms across his chest. "Get out, get out this instant!"

"Forgive me your highness, I believe I can do a better reading with the help of the spirits."

"Can it really be done?"

"Yes, of course I just have to call upon them and a crystal ball will appear from the heavens."

"Interesting." Prince Hiei sat back down and stared into the dark trying to distinguish the strange woman's eyes but he could not see them.

"Oh spirits, from the mists of time,please come to my aid!" She sang in a husky voice. Nothing happened. She laughed shakily and tried again.

"You better not be trying to fool me-," The prince growled.

"No there must be something hindering the spirits from crossing into the human world." Shuichi speedily made up a lie.

"Oh spirits! I am in desperate need of your aid!" She intoned more loudly. Then a glowing crystal truly did appear floating down from above. The prince's eyes followed its descent hungrily; he reached up and felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand.

"Ah, ah ah you mustn't touch the magic crystal ball."

"You just hit me." Prince Hiei was stunned.

"I am sorry your highness but you could have died, only a divine medium can handle the crystal."

"So you say." Shuichi pulled the crystal toward himself so that his face was bathed with the dim light from the fireflies. Thankfully the prince did not notice that bugs were producing the light.

"Now I see it." He placed the ball in his lap and waved his hands over it, as if casting a spell.

"What is it, what do you see?" The prince asked leaning forward and trying to see what apparently the woman could.

"You aren't going to die, but you will become a king worthy of wearing the crown."

"I knew it, tell me more, there must be more."

"Um- I see- oh it's getting hazy."

"That can't possibly be all."

"The spirits are fading they can only come for a short period of time-"

"Then call them back!"

"Don't be greedy Hiei."

"Please refrain from speaking my name without my title Madame."

"I beg your forgiveness your highness." Shuichi half stood deftly pushing the cover off the basket and slipping one hand inside, his fingers found several drawstring pouches filled with coins.

"It's alright, just this once." He mumbled. The prince coughed again to hide his embarrassment. " Please go on, I would like to hear more." Just then shouts could be heard from outside. He stood and went to the window.

"What's going on, didn't I inform you all that there was a meeting in session?"

"Your highness you are being robbed!" The sheriff shouted riding up on a horse.

" Impossible." He turned and the crystal ball and woman were gone. "No," He frantically scanned the small enclosure realizing that the basket was empty.

"Long live Youko Kurama!" A man's rough voice hollered from behind the trees.

"Toodaloo!" A second voice yelled even more insulting with its sweetness.

"Damn him. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell."

"Shall we pursue them?" The Sheriff asked dutifully.

"No, it's too late now, no one knows where that thief's lair is located."

"Sir, what are we going to do about the missing money?"

"You know what to do." A wolfish grin spread across the Sheriff's face, oh how he loved tax collection.

TBC

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My creativity is in hiding so I'm turning to Disney to help me out. I'm still debating whether or not I should keep this story PG ;) Any suggestions?


	2. A Maiden's Plight

A Maiden's Plight

A girl stood at a high window of the castle of Nottingham. She rests her elbows on the stone pane, enjoying the soft breeze that whispered across her face and played with her hair. It was another beautiful day, but somehow, she could not wait until nightfall. Turning with a sigh she opened her closet and looked at the wanted poster she had nailed to the door. It showed the dashing figure of Youko Kurama with a thousand pounds on his head. However, it wasn't the man that drew her attention but rather a written message scrawled across the bottom. It told her when and where was a good time to meet. She smiled a small almost coy smile, then reached inside the closet and pulled out a veil to cover her bright turquoise hair prior to leaving her bedchamber.

As soon as she began descending the staircase she heard a familiar shuffle of soft-toed shoes from behind. It was the elderly woman, Genkai, who constantly followed her around like a mother hen. She was Yukina's wet nurse as an infant and she raised her as her own after the death of the queen. Though Genkai looked so old as to be on the verge of death, she could still whip Yukina at badminton and Yukina knew never to take her lightly.

"What are you going to do this fine day, Miss?" The elder woman asked in an all too knowing way.

"The usual walk in the yard, it's not as if I'm allowed to go anywhere."

"Fiddlesticks Yukina don't act like I don't know what you've been up to."

"Hush Genkai someone might hear you."

"Let them hear!"

"Please!"

"Don't fret child, men rarely listen to us womenfolk anyway." Genkai stopped walking and frowned.

"Where is the Genkai I know, a plucky woman who would force someone to listen to her whether he wanted to or not?"

"She's here, she just hasn't warmed up yet." This brought a smile for them both.

"Well you're still my best friend in the whole world, you know that right?"

"Thank you dear." Together they entered the dinning hall where breakfast was just about to be served.

* * *

The prince was in a foul mood, which was not unusual, but given the circumstances he was more irritated than ever before. The Sheriff smiled noting how whenever the Prince was highly temperamental money would flow in like a stream under heavy rains. Of course the Sheriff also influenced that wealth in significant contributions. That was why; under the afternoon sun he could be found prowling the streets of Nottingham. He walked with a swagger in his gait and a large pouch at his side. Everyone feared him, despite his lean frame and lack of grand musculature, when he spoke one listened, when he looked at you through one cold blue eye, you could not look away. He had a presence that could make even a lion cower. However, the thing that startled people the most was how his face was constantly wrapped in bandages. They wrapped around his neck, across his chin and lower lip, winding all the way up to cover one eye and a large portion of his nose. It was bizarre, to put it mildly. No one asked him about it, though the Sheriff doubted that they really cared, the people most likely wondered who was the lucky one to rough him up so badly.

He heard the laughter of children and immediately felt compelled to enter the home a stone's throw away. Inside happy children ran, jumped, and danced. The family seemed to multiply like rabbits. The Sheriff stood in the doorway and bowed, the singing and joyful screaming stopped almost instantaneously. He rose and looked at the man standing among a circle of kids.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The man asked angrily, he stomped over, his thin blue braids swinging violently.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"It's my day off."

"Hm. Well I'm just here to collect the tax you owe, then I'll be on my way."

"I don't have it at the moment."

"It looks like some kind of party is going on, I wonder what type of gifts will be given."

"Sheriff, it's my son's birthday, can't you come back some other time?"

"I'm sorry, I follow orders and the law can't abide it. However, I can take an object of value instead of gold, so hand over one of the gifts and all will be settled."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'd have to introduce your neck to the gallows."

"Hold on, fine, let me talk to my son first." The little boy looked up at his father pleadingly.

"Rinku, I'll get you something better next year, can you give me the box please?"

"But Dad-"

"Rinku, you don't want to cause trouble for mommy and daddy do you?"

"No."

"Then please give me the box." He passed the box over to his father with tears streaming from greenish blue eyes.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The Sheriff remarked to the father,Chu.

"Get out of my house you heartless bastard."

"That's fine I've wasted too much time here already." He left, hearing the distinct sounds of wailing and sobbing. He wasn't sure which was more annoying screams of laughter or pain. He slipped the present into his pouch, nearly bumping into an old man with a cane. The man wore a brown ratty cloak, a large brimmed hat, and dark tinted glasses. He was blind, which was why he kept tapping the cane in front of him; he held a cup in his other hand, begging for any change. The Sheriff was suddenly struck with a feeling of envy. The man couldn't see, he couldn't see how ugly people were, how scary a person could appear. He knocked the cup from the man's hands and picked up the few coins he had managed to salvage, then he gave back the emptied cup and sauntered away whistling. That old man needed to be taught a lesson, he shouldn't have crossed paths with him.

"Alms for the poor." The old beggar called at the door of the house.

"Poor man, you picked a bad day for begging I can tell you that."

"Did I hear that it was somebody's birthday?" He called in a creaky voice.

"Yes sir, today's my birthday, but that mean Sheriff took my birthday present!" Rinko cried piteously.

"Now, how old are you?"

"I'm seven years old going on eight." He explained with pride.

"Seven? Then I have just the thing for you."

"What is it?" He asked wide-eyed and hopeful. When the man pulled out a small round wooden thing, he looked at it with distaste.

"Gee . . . thanks." He said forcing a smile.

"It's a yo-yo, here put the string on your finger and try it out." Rinku looked at it dubiously and another child waddled up with a curious expression.

"What do you do with it?" he asked around one of his fingers in his mouth.

"You can kill people with it!" Rinku exclaimed puffing his chest out, and trying to act like he knew everything.

"No, no it's just a toy." The old man took off his glasses revealing startling green eyes that could clearly take in their surroundings.

"Mister? Who are you?" Rinku asked stepping away, and nearly tripping over his little brother.

"I am Youko Kurama here to fulfill your birthday wish!" He stood up and pulled off his hat and long silver horsehair wig.

"Kurama!" Chu shouted. "I didn't even recognize you!"

"That's the idea mate." He supplied grinning broadly. He then pulled something else out from beneath his cloak, a large bottle of ale.

"You're an angel, an absolute angel!"

"I try."

"Mister, Youko Kurama, Sir, could you teach me how to use the yo-yo?" It seemed that even the children had heard of the famous thief judging from the awe in Rinku's words.

"Certainly." He replied. Kurama played with the children for a short time, before putting back on the disguise and moving to help more desolate people left in the Sheriff's wake.

* * *

While the town was swept up in the chaos caused by the vicious tax collection, Yukina spent the day walking in the expansive yard surrounding the castle. She slowly inhaled the scents of roses off the bushes, and enjoyed picking clovers. She peeked over her shoulder to make sure that Genkai was actually asleep in the rocking chair they had brought outside, and then she hastily sneaked over to a tree a bit farther away.

This tree held a special meaning for her, because on that tree her true love had carved their initials. She stared longingly at the K and Y that were scratched in surrounded by a heart. Oh how she missed him, her heart began to beat faster when she thought of the message on the poster. She would be able to meet him tonight.

* * *

Late that night Prince Hiei sat in his office furiously scanning legal documents and wondering why he even bothered reading them if they caused him such a headache, when a loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He called already having a good idea of who it could be.

"Your highness." The Sheriff stated stiffly, delivering a brief bow then snapping up and walking over to the desk to plop a huge purse on top of the papers. "There is a lot more where that came from, the other servants are helping me bring in the rest."

"Good work."

"Your highness if I may be so bold, I would have a word with you."

"What is it?" The prince queried glancing up in mild surprise.

"There is something I wanted to show you."

"Very well." He nodded. The Sheriff began unwinding the bandages from his face.

"No, you don't have to do that, I really, it's-"

"I want you to see the real me." He couldn't respond all he could do was watch as a horrifying vision unfolded in front of him. The Sheriff didn't pause, he moved directly to removing his shirt as well and the bandages hidden there. Hiei stared, at the deep scars that scattered all over his face and the horribly thick ones at the neck. They just kept getting worse and worse. Prince Hiei, had never seen such injuries, well he had seen some whip lashings across someone's back, but nothing compared to this. He started, when he noticed something else was not quite right, one side of the chest had darkened skin, that looked more like potato skin than that of a person and the other side, was white, flawless, whole and full. A single breast rose up like a small lonely mountain on a barren plain. The Prince stood and averted his gaze once he realized that he was staring at a lady of status.

"Prince Hiei, I am sorry to have lied to you all this time."

"Is everyone crazy? Or is it me? Nothing seems to be what I think it is."

"Prince Hiei?" The prince maneuvered around his desk and stood in front of her.

"I should call the guards, but I can't do that now can I?" He softly intoned gazing at her face and into the empty eye socket. "You have been my most trusted subordinate for a very long time, this new. . . development can not get out do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Though she repulsed him she also fascinated him. He reached out and touched her cheek. She shut her eye as his short fingers gently roamed her face.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"It only hurts here." She placed a hand over her heart. His hand fell away and he turned his back on her.

"Mukuro, you will continue to do your job as per usual. Please put on your clothing and get some rest."

"I was hoping-"

"I know what you want and it isn't me."

"But can't you see how well we go together?"

"We are too similar, I am the prince soon to be king I will choose my queen and you are not it."

"Prince Hiei, why can't we be together? I don't have to be your queen." She pleaded.

"I wonder."

"Truly, I never would have revealed my secret were it not for these feelings I have for you."

"Enough. I have heard enough. Leave me."

"Your highness-"

"Go." She withdrew after slipping on her shirt and without bowing. She also left the bandages on the floor. The Prince returned to his desk and sat down in the chair. He lifted his feet up onto the table and crossed his legs leaning back tiredly.

"This has to be a dream, a very strange dream." He grumbled closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A night owl could be heard somewhere in the darkness, and every shadow seemed to be a person watching the princess as she made her way to a certain part of Sherwood Forest. The meeting place was never too far in, for fear that she would get lost, or lose her footing, even though she had played in the forest many times as a child. The trees loomed over her in what she felt was a more protective way than dangerous. She always felt more free in the forest than she did in the palace, especially since she knew that someone was always there for her. She heard the night owl again, closer this time, in three sharp notes. It was a call that was not quite like a bird but could fool someone who didn't know any better. She smiled and jogged toward the sound.

Arms pulled her into a hug before she even noticed that people were there. She immediately felt comforted when the man spoke into her hair,

"I missed you sweetie, have they been treating you well? How about the cooks are they making you good food?"

"Of course silly, I'm the one that should be worrying about you and what you're eating and- I missed you too."

"I'd hate to break up such a wondrous moment but there is still business we need to discuss."

"Hold your horses, Kurama, this is the first time I've been able to to see Yukina in ages!"

"This won't take long." Yukina finally pulled herself away from Kuwabara and gave Kurama her attention. "I wanted to thank you for all your help, I know it must be difficult for you to come out here and-"

"I- I don't mind it, really, I love being able to see Kuwabara."

"Little Kuwa aside, I want you to know that I appreciate all you've done to help our cause, you take a great risk every time you visit us."

"I know." She hung her head and clasped her hands nervously. She felt a hand lift up her chin,

"We should be the ones bowing to you, Lady Yukina."

"No- no I don't do that much, honestly."

"It's alright honey just accept our gratitude."

"Now onto more trying matters, the Sheriff's been causing more of a disturbance, and I'm afraid a lot of people might wind up in jail."

"I don't know what my brother is planning- I just hope he doesn't raise the taxes any more."

"Don't worry, we're here to sort things out."

"Kur- Shuichi? Do you think we'll be all right? I'm afraid I can't stop him."

"Yes, somehow I think we will make it and I think he's lucky to have a sister like you."

"But I'm fighting against him." Yukina began to cry making Kuwabara upset too. "He- He's not evil. He isn't." She sniffed, Kuwabara pulled her back against him. "He's just obsessed- with power." She knew that her argument was not sound, which made her weep more.

"Sh Yukina dear, no one is mad at you." Kuwabara spoke soothingly patting her head.

"I agree with you Lady Yukina," Kurama said quietly, "We all have our dark side, the only difference is he doesn't hide it, which I find oddly refreshing." Yukina rubbed her nose on her sleeve and stared up at him incredulously. Kuwabara looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. He chuckled at them and left them to do what lovebirds do, he didn't want to encroach on their time any longer.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here's the second chapter yaay! I seriously considered having Kurama keep the ability to change into a fox spirit, but then decided not to in the last moment.

Review if you think Kurama is a sexy beast!XD


	3. A Bond Tested

A Bond Tested

Prince Hiei woke with a start only to discover that he had fallen asleep at his desk. He rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn. Upon standing he noticed the bandages on the ground and glowered down at them. Mukuro had just left them there, as if to say you see? There is so much that you can't control. That bothered him to no end. First, what appeared to have been a lovely woman, turned out to be none other than Youko Kurama, the man who had been a thorn in his side ever since his older brother, and first heir to the throne, went to fight in a Holy War. Initially Hiei was pleased that his brother was gone, leaving the kingdom in his hands, but every time he tried to accumulate more wealth Kurama always managed to thwart him. Then one of his most trusted companions was a woman, well that wasn't so bad. Yukina, his sister, was also among those whom he could trust. But she was family and not a soldier; Mukuro had violated the honor code of men in arms! And yet he could not blame her, he still wanted her to stay, and not just to save his own reputation as he had previously claimed. He actually enjoyed her company, not that he would ever tell her that. With his mind cleared he left his office to demand an earlier breakfast and to see his sister.

* * *

Once Kurama left Yukina and Kuwabara alone they separated a bit both blushing profusely. Though he was an outlaw he was still a gentleman. They told each other stories of what happened during the weeks they spent apart and Yukina mentioned the tree asking if he remembered it. Kuwabara took her hand and said,

"Of course I remember."

He gave her hand a squeeze and flashed a smile even as remembering it brought him a lot of sad memories as well. He tried to keep it all inside, but Yukina noticed the stiffening of his shoulders and the way his smile did not come to him as easily as before.

"Kuwabara?" She questioned looking into his eyes, which she knew would make it impossible for him not to answer.

"It's just, it just reminded me of my sister that's all."

"Ah, I'm sorry Kuwabara." She gasped covering her mouth with her other hand.

"No it's all right, maybe it's better if we talk about her."

"I heard she passed away, were you two close?" She asked knowing that she shouldn't press too much but she was curious.

"Heh we were closer than-than a horse fly on the back of a horse!" He raised his arm in the air energetically. "She practically raised me growing up so she became a kind of mother to me." His eyes filled with an emotion that Yukina had only seen him use when he talked of Kurama's past exploits.

"I met her once, she was very kind to me."

"Yeah, I saw her talk to you, it was on your birthday, the day I carved our initials onto that tree."

"I think it was thanks to her that we were able to do whatever we wanted." She giggled. He loved it when she laughed. He smiled a true one and pulled her closer to his side. They walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying the cool evening air and the sound of their footsteps across the forest floor.

Kuwabara was very aware of her presence but he also felt himself slipping into the past. His older sister, Shizuru had been a plain seamstress, they were both poor and were just getting by when one day a man of noble birth saw her protesting and generally making a spectacle in town so he became interested in her. It was lucky that he talked to her, drawing her off the crates she had been standing on, because if any of the king's men had seen her shouting in the street she may have been in a world of trouble.

His name was Sakyo and as it turned out he was a cousin to the royal family. He began meeting with Shizuru in all his spare time and he eventually invited her and Kuwabara to live with him. They went wherever he went and that was how Kuwabara ultimately met the love of his life. Sakyo was invited to Yukina's tenth birthday party and he was allowed to bring as many guests as he wished. The party took place on her birth date but the royal family decided to elongate the stay for visitors. They ended up staying at the palace for several days and in that time a young love blossomed. However, about three years later Sakyo was killed in an explosion and Shizuru died afterward of a broken heart, leaving Kuwabara all alone. Fate again played its part when he ran into Shuichi Minamino in the woods. Together they decided to live off the land and look out for one another, and that was the beginning of Youko Kurama and his merry band of thieves.

Kuwabara shook his head and looked down at Yukina beside him, she seemed to have a pensive expression and he wasn't sure if he should say anything but he felt bad for allowing himself to get lost in the past, when what mattered most was the present. He stopped when he realized that they were close to the secret spot. Or that was what he called it in his head at least.

He had the idea to lead her to it completely blind, there was still some light from the moon that managed to filter in through the leaves so he carefully stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What is it?" She asked only a little surprised.

"I want you to open your eyes only when I move my hands." He told her, his voice warm. He moved forward so she took slow steps as well, and they walked like that for only a few feet when he stopped and removed his hands.

She opened her eyes and saw a river that glowed, not only with the moon's reflection but also by numerous fireflies that blinked on and off as they flew every which way above the water. She laughed and spun to Kuwabara, "It's beautiful!"

"I think so too." He mumbled bashfully, "But there's more."

"Oh Kuwabara you make me so happy!" She went down to the bank and skimmed her fingers over the water and floating water lilies. Kuwabara came over and crouched next to her picking up her hand again he slipped one of those flowers around her finger. She looked down at the improvised ring and felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Yukina my love will you marry me?" Her eyes sparkled and a tear slid down her cheek. She nodded wiping away the tear quickly before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She said hugging him even more tight and marveling at his hug in return, which was not too gentle nor too firm.

"I'll get you another ring I promise Sweetheart."

"This ring is better than anything you could have bought, or stolen."

"Yukina!" He whined, "I'm going to make a man of myself just wait a bit longer please?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes Kuwabara."

"Thank you." They watched the fireflies, observing that two of them seemed to be chasing each other.

"That one's you." Yukina pointed giggling.

"Why do you keep flying away from me?" He teased back.

"I'm not flying away I'm - look there, they're together now." She looked up at the sky, and Kuwabara watched the light bounce off her eyes, they were together now.

* * *

A servant returned to the prince with a worried face.

"The princess is nowhere to be found." He breathed as if it was going to be the last thing he would ever say.

"What!" Hiei exploded slamming his delicate teacup down on the table.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry for the slow update and the short chapter T-T I will try harder in the future!

Review if you think Hiei is hot ;)


	4. A Fire Burning

A Fire Burning

In the peaceful early morning Yukina returned to the castle with a secretive smile and slight bounce to her step. The flower still remained around her finger but she was concerned for how long it would last. Suddenly her arms were grabbed forcefully and she was being led none too gently deeper into her home, toward the dinning hall. No matter how much she questioned or pleaded the two men leading her did not respond. One was burly and as tall as a mountain the other was of medium height and as slim as a whip. It was hard to believe that they were actually brothers. She had seen them haunting the castle as members of the guard.

"Yukina, I'm glad you're safe." The prince stood walking toward her in a fluid motion. He directed an angry look to the guards who still held her arms.

"Highness, we spotted the Princess Yukina leaving Sherwood Forest."

His posture became rigid; he looked back at his sister, "Sherwood?" He asked.

"Yes, I was captured by bandits it was frightening!"

"She speaks lies." The thinner brother hissed.

"Thank you, I can handle this from here, leave us." the prince growled. Though she claimed to have been kidnapped, she looked none the worse for wear. The two guards released her, bowed low, and practically slithered out the door.

The silence that came into the room after they left nearly killed Yukina.

"You have always been good, how could you do this?" He gripped his hands and began to pace, looking at the walls, the table with all it's softly glowing silver, and how his red eyes could just be seen reflecting off a pitcher. "It makes sense . . . how they always just _happen_ to be there when anything of value is being transported or how they always manage to escape right when I think I have him-" He jerked back to face her, "It's all because of you!"

"Hiei it's not-"

"Here I am slaving away trying to find a way to capture Youko Kurama and you've been helping him the entire time! You must have had a good laugh behind my back."

"No!" She cried, "Hiei listen to me please!"

"How can I?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Do you realize what you have done?" She shook her head about to object when he continued. "You have betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"I was only doing what I thought was right! You have led this country to ruin, your people despise you!" She gasped covering her mouth with both hands.

He snapped. "Get out of my sight! Stay in your room until dinner, I will have figured out what to do with you by then."

"Hiei-"

"Go!" He roared. She fled to her chamber, not wishing to anger him any further or to show him her tears.

* * *

The forest shimmered in an almost surreal way in the subdued evening light. Shuichi softly stepped upon fallen leaves, keeping his ears perked for any sounds coming from the surrounding brush. He calmed his breathing after jogging for a long time. He had to move quite some distance away from the camp where all of his men lived in order to find good grounds for game. He was dressed in a faded gray shirt and brown pants,with a long green hooded cape. He wore the hood down with his long red hair pulled into a tight ponytail, it would not due to have his hair fall into his eyes nor give off any different smells; deer relied heavily on their sense of smell to detect any danger. At last he found a deer path cutting through the grass and even other deep tracks in the mud, fresh ones too. He studied the direction of the markings then he determined which way the wind was coming from, making sure that his prey would not be downwind. Walking more slowly, he carefully maneuvered away from the trail, while still keeping it in his line of vision. He wound around trees until he encountered his first victim. It was a young doe that had her nose in the grass unaware that she was being watched. He brought up his bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. Keeping an eye on her at all times he nocked his arrow, pulling the bowstring taut near his right ear. He paused for only a hairsbreadth before releasing the string and launching the arrow into flight. He heard the faint whistle, and the doe did as well at the same time, she raised her head in alarm turning toward the noise her ears pressed forward, but it was too late the arrow hit her just behind her shoulder stunning her and causing her to fall to the side. She snorted and kicked her hind legs vainly before becoming still. Shuichi walked up next to her and looked down into her dark unseeing eye.

"Your death will help many lives please know I took no pleasure from killing you." He knelt and slung her body across his shoulders, carrying his burden alone.

His lookouts signaled his return long before he entered their campsite, still they liked to act surprised when he entered the central fire's light.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Touya noted dryly, sitting on an old log. His green eyes appeared to be in permanent slits and his blue and green hair stuck out at an angle over his forehead and into sharp points, almost as a warning for people to keep their distance. How a loner like that could be a friend of Jin's and be a member of the group of outlaws, Shuichi could not even fathom. Jin leapt up from his own seat to help carry the deer and to begin skinning it, he was not a very patient person when it came to food.

"Ah she's a beauty she is." He cooed while pulling a dagger from the side of his belt. Shuichi left him to his work, and plodded off to his own tent. He sat down on a pile of blankets with a sigh. He slipped off the leather chord he had used to tie his hair back and let his hair fall down his back. Sifting his fingers through and finding several knots, he wondered if he should bathe in the river or wait until after they had all eaten. Soon enough he heard the familiar excited voices of hungry men, and smelt the meat that was sizzling and spitting over the fire.

He stood and pulled the flap of his tent back, ducking out and going back to the fire. Most of the men were already there, salivating over the meal that was just about ready. That was when the lookouts warned them of an intruder. Kurama followed a young boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes, he pointed out the loud person who was bumbling around the forest, not even trying to mask their presence. Kurama clapped the boy on the shoulder with a smile; it was no one to worry about,just the drunk lady, also known as Yusuke's mother.

He jumped down from the perch he had been hiding in ,up on a tree branch and landed with ease near the woman.

"Yusuke is that you?" She slurred holding a hand above her eyes as if to shield against sunlight when the sun was long gone.

"No Atsuko san it's Kurama." He answered. "What brings you to Sherwood?"

"Kurama can you get my son out here?" She shook her long brown hair out of her eyes, "I've got a thing or two to say to him."

"You really shouldn't be wandering around the forest at this hour, here come with me to camp."

"Oh I have news for you too young man." She smiled broadly and stumbled into his side. He took her hand and placed it around his arm,supporting her gently as would befit a lady, because she could hardly walk straight on her own.

They came into the camp with her cackling madly and Kurama trying not to be bothered by her behavior. However, Yusuke paled at the sight of his mother in the camp.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked looking from her hazy eyes to the large bottle she still held in one hand.

"Yusuke!" She called, pulling away from Kurama and stepping toward her son. "You didn't come home, where's my money huh?" She hiccuped.

"Mom, I'll bring you some later all right?" He rumbled.

"I don't believe you." She poked him in the chest. "What am I supposed to live off of?"

"There wouldn't be a problem if you didn't waste your money on booze!"

"Ungrateful brat!"

"Mom don't start that up here."

"Fine I don't want to talk to you anymore anyway, Kurama?" She spun around dangerously close to the fire. He held her arm to steady her again.

"Yes?"

"I heard along the grapevine that the Prince is going to hold a tournament." She narrowed her eyes like a cat with puffy cheeks and everything, "and it's not just any tournament either, it's an archery contest where the winner gets a kiss from the lovely Maid Yukina and becomes the Prince's new right-hand man, and even gets a real golden arrow that's worth- more than Yusuke's life anyway."

"Mom!"

"A kiss from Yukina!" Kuwabara sang.

"Prince's right-hand man." Youko Kurama repeated.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama with puppy dog eyes, he wanted to enter that contest very much. The other men stared at their leader with concern. Yusuke was the first to question him,

"Kurama what are you thinking?" He questioned in a threatening voice.

"Just think of the money." The redhead chuckled.

"Don't let your mind be clouded by riches, you would allow yourself to become some sort of lapdog just for that?" He stormed his brown eyes gaining fury.

"Calm down Yusuke, haven't you ever heard the phrase: keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"

"No, I won't allow it,that man is a demon." He glared his fingers itching to hit something. Surprisingly it was his mother who stopped him, stepping in at the right moment.

"Yusuke, it's a good idea, why go for one measly little arrow when you could have the royal treasury?" She sighed dreamily and sat down heavily on the ground. She pulled on Kurama's pant leg to get his attention like a toddler, and he crouched next to her to hear what she had to say. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear so no one else could overhear, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you're really after. You be careful not to let these guys know, especially not Yusuke, he'd probably kill you." Then she passed out.

"Mom!" Yusuke groaned, picking her up and carrying her to his own tent, mortification clearly written across his face.

Kurama watched her being carried away, his green eyes wide frozen in shock.

* * *

Yukina sat on her bed, angrily picking at a loose thread on her coverlet. How could Hiei be so cruel? There was no way that she could not be present at the tournament, not when her kiss was a prize and not when the event was supposed to be a joyous celebration. It was a festival where the wealthy and the common could join together for one day simply to enjoy the competition. She pulled out the thread and wound it around her thumb biting her lower lip. Would Kuwabara come? If he knew what the winner received . . . he would most assuredly arrive, and then Hiei's plan would be put into action. Of course Kuwabara was not the man Hiei truly wanted, but he was under the impression that Kurama was smitten with her and she did not try to convince him otherwise. What did it matter? Either way something terrible would happen, she could feel it.

* * *

The next morning, Kuwabara woke with a splash of water to the face. He yelped and struck out at the air.

"Shuichi?" He queried.

"Not so loud Kuwa, you're the only one besides Yukina who knows my real name."

"Right, right sorry." He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and frowned at him, "So why the hell are you waking me up so early? It's not my turn to take watch."

"I know. You still want to win a kiss right?" Kurama smiled down at his friend who was still snugly wrapped in his blanket.

"Yeah."

"Then get up, get dressed, and meet me at the waterfall."

"B-but what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later just hurry up while there's still daylight." Kuwabara snorted at that, the birds had only just begun welcoming the sun damn Kurama.

When he found Kurama standing on the grass by the stream and aiming his arrows at different trees seemingly miles away, he gulped.

"Welcome to Kurama's school of archery." he beamed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was a bit like a transition one. There is still a lot to come such as the tournament and the discovery of Kurama's one weakness.

Review if you think Kuwabara would make a kickass boyfriend! ;)


	5. A Dark Tournament

A Dark Tournament

In the midst of such hard times the people of Nottingham welcomed a chance for change. Everyone, young and old were thrilled to be a part of the Prince's Sunday event. The sky was dazzlingly clear, free of any cloud, in a deep endless blue creating an idyllic atmosphere. Children ran holding onto balloons or their parent's hand pulling them along toward all the different food stands. Chatter and laughter filled the air with blissful energy. Everyone was thrilled, that is, except the princess. Despite the fine weather, the brightly colored flags, banners, and massive tents she could not even pretend to be enthusiastic. Hiei, on the other hand, walked around with a smug expression and a jaunty gait. He even laughed, or it may have been a cruel chuckle. Yukina was partially mollified to find that another person was not pleased with the false celebration. The sheriff was acting particularly perturbed. Yukina never cared for the man, not only because of his methods of enforcing the law, but because he was excessively secretive, going so far as to hide the majority of his face at all times. Usually she was not one to judge a person based primarily on appearance, nevertheless, the sheriff was definitely not one to be trusted. Today he was more unpleasant than usual as he kept pestering the workers making sure that the targets were placed just so. As she observed him Hiei sauntered toward him and they began conversing in hushed tones. She could not determine what was being said in the least.

"Keep an eye open for you know who." Hiei demanded.

"Of course. I've already given his description to many spies, however, it may not prove useful given his penchant for disguise."

"I know all that, just keep looking."

"Highness?" Mukuro paused. "Is this really wise?" She asked glancing about at the revelry.

"I'm beginning to think that you're afraid of a little competition."

"Not at all sir."

"Then stick to the plan, and give it your best shot." She bowed, promptly moving to inspect the area when she remembered another aspect about the party.

"Prince Hiei!" She called. He stopped in his tracks and tilted his head,

"What is it?"

"I thought I would remind you about the seating arrangements."

"Oh right, just pick the sorriest looking fellow you can find and send him to the royal box."

"As you command." She smiled at his irritation and went back to business. It was Hiei's idea after all, that he be seated next to a commoner in order to demonstrate a sense of equality and warmth to the people. It was a load of bollocks as far as Mukuro was concerned but she did as she was told, she would do just about anything for Hiei.

"Begging your pardon but might you be the sheriff?" A man queried from behind her.

"Why yes I am." She languidly replied, gazing at him intently.

"I never thought I'd get to meet someone of your caliber." He uttered excitedly.

"Well I'm very busy at the moment, but I could help you find a chair." She led him to the royal box, just to make Hiei even angrier. The day might actually turn out for the better she thought, when she left the blind man in a wooden seat. Throwing over her shoulder, " Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go win this tournament." The man simply smiled vaguely in her direction.

Kurama sat still and oblivious on the outside while thinking feverishly on the inside. He should get the heck out; it was too dangerous even for him. And yet he didn't move a muscle. The idea of being within inches of his foe was too tempting; he absolutely loved to play with fire after all. He adjusted his long silver wig using the hair to cover more of his profile. He had on the same outfit he wore in town before: the brown ratty cloak and wide brimmed hat along with dark tinted glasses. He did not have to wait for too long, because he heard the trumpets blare sounding the beginning of the match.

Prince Hiei ascended the three steps to the slightly raised platform where the chosen peasant was already present. Yukina closely followed him, then took the seat on his other side and sat next to her lady-in-waiting, Genkai.

"Forgive me, but have we met?" The Prince inquired, feeling that there was something familiar about the old man.

"No, believe me your highness I have never met the likes of you in my life, and let me tell you it's a real treat meeting you like this."

"Ah." Hiei was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to talk to a blind man who couldn't even see what was happening? "Are you interested in archery?" He asked lamely.

"Never got into it much myself," he chortled. "But it certainly seems like a fine sport."

"Yes." An awkward silence stretched between them, and Hiei was grateful that the announcer finally began the first round. He turned his attention to the line of archers, trying to guess which one of them could be the elusive Youko Kurama.

One man got a perfect bull's-eye, Hiei leaned forward studying him, but there was no possible way that it could be him. The man had short blond hair that flipped out near his ears, a messy mustache of the same hue, and a stomach the size of a barrel of ale. It couldn't be. He shifted back in his chair, frustration etched on his face. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand, then he felt a touch on his forearm that rested on the armrest, he glanced over at his guest.

"Yes?"

"So who won the first go around?" He asked facing him, but all that the prince could see were the glasses and shadows, from the hat and overhanging canopy.

"You didn't hear the announcement?"

"No the cheering of the crowd overpowered him." It took all of his effort not to roll his eyes at the poor man. Why did he care? He couldn't see him anyway.

"The sheriff not surprisingly, a hunched turtle-looking man, Allen A' Dale best known for playing the lute, a man with too much hair in front of his eyes, and a fat one."

"You're not very good with names are you?"

"I rarely have the time to commune with peasants." He bristled.

"Evidently."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no Sire, I would never do that."

"You did it again!"

"Let's just have a good time all right, what's a little sarcasm between buddies?"

"Buddies?" Where did this guy come off acting all high and mighty? He huffed.

"Yes friends . . . if that's okay with you your highness." Kurama became conscious that perhaps he was pushing things a little too far but he couldn't help himself.

"Friends, I like that." The prince murmured softly.

The trumpets sounded but Hiei did not even stop to consider them. He felt embarrassed yet gladdened; he honestly had never made a friend before. Not even the sheriff could really be called a friend. He peeked at the blind man, who was wearing an affectionate smile. It made Hiei smile a bit too.

"And what is your name?" He inquired; if they were going to be closer acquaintances he should at least know that much.

"Will you remember it?" He snickered.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Momoiro Bara." The man ultimately answered. Hiei laughed heartily.

"Truly? That's not a very good name for a man."

"My mother really liked flowers." Hiei glanced sharply, feeling his emotions stir.

"Ah I see." He tightened his fists trying not to think of his own mother, but that didn't last long, he thought about her almost constantly. She died giving birth to Yukina, who was a few years younger than him. However, even before that Hiei felt he never knew a mother's love. She always spent most of the time fussing and awing over his older brother.

"Highness?" Kurama scooted closer peering at the prince's face through the dark glasses. He cleared his throat and persisted, "I'm sorry I brought her up, I know that you still hurt over the late queen."

"You know nothing." He spat.

"I loved my mother very much, I would have died for her." He stated firmly, staring away and ahead of him.

Hiei felt sick, he didn't know why he had to act the way he did.

"Bara- kun." He said with difficulty, "I'm . . . sorry"

"I accept your apology." He replied.

They looked at each other as the winners were called in the background.

Princess Yukina clapped loudly for all the winners, but her eyes kept straying toward the larger man. Was it because he was a tremendously skilled marksman? When the man gave a twirl and blew her a kiss, she knew. Of course a lot of the other men, had made a show or gave her hints before the contest began, but that blown kiss proved that it was Kuwabara. He used to do that a lot when they were children, because it always flustered her. Now it only made her giggle.

"Does someone interest you my dear?" The prince drawled, focusing on Yukina.

"No. Yes your highness well, at least he amuses me."

"He amuses me too." He rejoined staring suspiciously at the man who kept getting bulls-eyes.

"Ha! He's got talent he does, but he's no Youko Kurama." The elderly man virtually hollered.

"What did you say?" The Prince looked about ready to throttle him. Well he successfully diverted his attention for now, Kurama thought.

"There's no man in the world that could beat that guy."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I'm just going by the rumors, I hear things you know." He grinned and jokingly jabbed him with his elbow.

"Stop that." Hiei reacted automatically.

At long last, they were down to the final two, the Sheriff of Nottingham and So-and-so from Devonshire.

Everyone held their breath when they began their last shot. Mukuro glared at the target standing tall and professional. The other man kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as if uncomfortable.

"Nervous?"

"No. I'm going to win that kiss and present myself to the lovely Maid Yukina and-"

'Shut your mouth." The sheriff commanded letting the arrow go. It landed in the circle just around the center.

"Try besting that." He scoffed. And he did. The crowd screamed in exultation, while Mukuro scowled in rage and humiliation. The man from Devonshire bowed, grinning with a face-splitting smile. He hurriedly made his way to the royal platform. The music blared around him and people waved and applauded his progression. He only had eyes for Yukina who sat staring back at him.

"You have my congratulations," Hiei intoned standing on the first step. The man bent his head, remaining on the grass. "I dub you the winner." He touched a sword to one shoulder, as one would appoint a knight, then stopped midway with the sword held over his head, "Or more appropriately, the loser." He used his sword to knock off the yellow wig. "I know you," He sneered. "You're one of Youko's men." Kuwabara stood immobile from fear. "Seize him!" He ordered ruthlessly. Within seconds his hands were bound to his sides and his neck clad in iron.

"Kuwabara!" Yukina cried, Kuwabara looked up his eyes shimmering, "Yukina-" Hiei was beyond listening; all he could see were green eyes flashing with mirth.

"I sentence him to sudden, instant and even immediate death!" He shouted. The executioner appeared with an axe at the ready.

"No." Yukina whispered aghast. "No!' She screamed throwing herself at Hiei's knees.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"Please spare his life, I beg you!" She wept. "Have mercy!"

"Why should I?" Now he was more amused than anything else.

"Because I love him." She answered sincerely. He gaped down at her.

"Love him, and does this . . . scoundrel return your love?"

"Yukina, my darling, I love you more than life itself." He addressed only her, his eyes boring into hers.

"How touching, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, traitors must be made an example of, off with his head!" He roared.

"No." Yukina began crying uncontrollably, she couldn't watch. The drums began to beat a steady rhythm as the executioner walked ever closer with his axe held purposefully. Men set a box on the ground and forced Kuwabara down on his knees. They shoved his head down, placing his neck on the indented area specifically designed to cradle the throat. He wanted to raise his head, to get one last look at Kurama and Yukina but he couldn't. He suppressed a shiver when he felt the executioner stand right next to him. He swallowed but nothing would move down his throat. The axe rose, and Kuwabara fought to hold back his tears; he didn't want to go like this, not in front of Yukina.

"I would keep him alive if I were you." Bara spoke into the prince's ear. The prince held up a hand to halt the executioner. Miraculously, he was able to bring the weapon to the side.

"Go on." He demanded crossly.

"If he is one of Youko's companions, then he will without doubt do all that he can to rescue him, you could use him as bait."

"Or I could just kill him and wait for Kurama to collect the body." He grumbled.

"Let him go." The man said through gritted teeth, he supported his words with a knife pressed to Hiei's back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I said release him."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will be forced to kill you." He murmured delivering an unforgiving twist of the knife.

"Release the prisoner!" Hiei instructed his men hastily. They acquiesced to his command albeit more than a little puzzled. Yukina stood and ran to her love her eyes blurry. No one could see that the blind man had a weapon held against the future king. The sheriff looked to the prince for more orders and finally caught on to how strange his posture was, and how close the other man was standing next to him. She drew her sword and leapt up onto the platform charging him. Madness erupted as people began to join in on the fray.

"Mukuro stand down!" Hiei shouted eyes blazing, "He's mine."

Kurama was at a disadvantage; his opponents had swords or spears while all he had was a dagger. He wanted to flee, but he had started this mess and he was going to finish it, plus he had to make sure that Kuwabara got away safely. He dodged a spear that was aimed at his abdomen and ducked under the sheriff's sword that was sweeping for his throat, and then Hiei interposed by telling Mukuro not to fight him. He tossed a sword belonging to one of his guard's at his feet.

"Fight me." He growled, "Fight me!" he yelled more adamantly. Kurama gingerly picked up the sword.

"Just remember, you asked me." He gave a disarming smile. They fought, as if they were the only ones who existed, unmindful of the screams, crashes, and various pies flying through the air.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: At last this story is heading in the right direction namely towards Hiei/Kurama! :)

I decided not to have any line-break-things since everyone was going to be at the same place so there would be no scenery changes. However, I apologize if the narration was confusing as it jumped around a lot between characters. Furthermore, I also skipped the whole training session between Kurama and Kuwabara, I hope that didn't bother anyone. And lastly, feel free to point out any problems with the story because I plan on going back and making a TON of corrections~!

* The name that Kurama uses means pink rose. It was just a shout out to his fighting style in the anime XD

Review if you want to . . . or if you think Jin has adorable ears. ;)


End file.
